


The Truth Doesn't Have to Hurt

by QuinnisFabray



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Faberry, Fluff and Angst, G!P, Intersexuality, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnisFabray/pseuds/QuinnisFabray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erstwhile friends Quinn and Rachel reconnect at a New Year's eve party a few months after high school graduation. Much has changed, but some things have stayed the same and Quinn's deepest secret comes to light. g!p Quinn</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Doesn't Have to Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I've only posted to [Live Journal](http://quinnisfabray.livejournal.com/) previously, but I had a couple inquiries about AO3 and a kind reader sent me an invite, so here I am! You can find more of my work on LJ, which I'll slowly get copied over (probably).
> 
> On to the show: this was for the [GKM](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/34234.html?thread=46535098#t46535098) and has moderate plot, explicit oral, explicit sex, intersex (penis + vagina), Faberry, g!p Quinn.
> 
> Apparently I had lots of thoughts and g!p Faberry feels at the beginning of this one; if you're just here for the smut, you can skip the first 2400 words or so. :)

It was strange to be back in Lima, stranger to be back at Puck’s, stranger still to be at one of Puck’s parties – so much had changed, and yet, so much was still the same. They say you can’t go home again, but what they really mean is it won’t be the same when you get there. Even if everything and everyone is unchanged, _you_ will have changed and your perceptions will be coloured by experience, tinted by nostalgia. Nostalgia is a funny thing, that strange melancholy easily amplified by alcohol, capable of lulling even a great extrovert into becoming a wall-flower bemusedly watching the ebb and flow of the heaving masses surrounding them. Not a far step from nostalgia to maudlin, especially when the calendar turns over and resolutions are made and yet it’s just a reminder of how much of your past still weighs on your shoulders, even as you move into the future.

Sometimes you have to go back to go forward, and in Quinn’s case, coming back to Lima was a way to lay old ghosts to rest; to just be Quinn – not the HBIC, virginal Christ Crusader who keeps everyone at arm’s length with sharp looks and an even sharper tongue, but just... Quinn – someone who is finally starting to become comfortable with herself and her sexuality, and has grown _so much,_ even though it’s only been six months. Self-acceptance and _finally_ telling her parents she wasn’t going to have the damned surgery had done a lot for Quinn’s self-image. The Quinn of six months ago probably wouldn’t recognise the Quinn of today in her casual pants and button down shirt, with her open expression and relaxed posture, but that can only be a good thing.

Nostalgia is a fragile thing, however, and incapable of surviving an encounter with a mini-whirlwind in the form of a tiny diva with enough presence to fill a stadium. No chance of slipping into a maudlin state with such a force around – the girl lit up the room, and Quinn couldn’t help the small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, content to just observe the slightly tipsy diva chatter and dance with their friends. Time had seemed to be good to the brunette, too; she seemed calmer and more settled in herself now that she was no longer chafing at the binds of small town Ohio.

Rachel was really enjoying being back with her friends in Lima; she hadn’t wanted to leave New York, but there was something comforting about coming home and having everyone in the same place again. She felt like she’d grown up a lot in a short period of time, maybe learned some humility, and _definitely_ gained some confidence – she’d realised all her pontificating about her talent during high school was borne of insecurity. Being at college, being _recognised_ as talented, and really _believing_ she was going to make it had helped her mature into a quiet confidence, rather than, well, beating people over the head with her obvious superiority. Unsurprisingly, her old Glee friends seemed to like this new Rachel a lot more; she’d even had a real heart-to-heart with Mercedes about career aspirations and the difficulties of breaking out, _without_ any diva fits on either of their parts. The only person she’d missed tonight was Quinn; they’d kept in touch sporadically, the occasional email or text, but neither of them had made use of those Metro North passes yet. Rachel felt like they were virtual strangers now, and had really hoped this gathering would be an opportunity to reconnect and rekindle the budding friendship they’d formed by graduation.

Needing a break, Rachel leaned breathlessly against a wall after a rather energetic dance with Brittany (how the girl was still moving, Rachel wasn’t sure – she’d literally been on the dance floor for two solid hours). She sipped at her drink – it was sweet and fruity; she wasn’t sure what was in it, and probably didn’t want to know – and scanned the room, eyes flitting across various dancing groups and couples. Puck had cleared the furniture out of the den, turning the large area into an open dance floor, the wet bar at the end serving as an alcohol refilling station. Her eyes landed on a casually-dressed blonde perched on one of the barstools, sipping from one of the ubiquitous red cups and looking rather uncomfortable fending off the advances of an amorous jock. Delighted to have found her erstwhile friend, and determined to rescue her from the drunken frat boy, Rachel skirted her way around the room to slide in between Quinn and the Neanderthal haranguing her.

“Excuse me, but I believe it’s time for you to move on, as my friend is clearly not interested and she and I have some catching up to do,” Rachel looked haughtily up at the tall boy who blinked dazedly for a moment before breaking into a crooked grin.

“All right, two of you! One for each arm – you can catch up all over me,” the jock slurred.

“No, you can catch up all by yourself. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we are _not_ interested,” Rachel waved a hand dismissively and turned her back on the boy, smiling brightly at an amused-looking Quinn. The jock looked rather nonplussed and muttered what sounded suspiciously like “bitch” before staggering away.

“Quinn, I’m so happy to see you!” Rachel stepped in to hug the blonde tightly.

“It’s great to see you, too, Rachel. I’m sorry I haven’t been better about keeping in touch, it’s just been, well...,” Quinn trailed off with a shrug and a slightly helpless expression, meant to convey all the things they had in common – being away from home for the first time, meeting new people, settling in at school, keeping up with course loads.

“It’s quite alright Quinn, I understand how the pressures of college life can be preoccupying – I’m in the same boat as you are, after all! I’d love to really catch up with you properly though, it’s just –,” she paused to look around, eying the blasting stereo pointedly “– well, how long are you in town? I assume you’ll be here at least tomorrow, perhaps we could catch a late brunch?”

“Sure, Rach, that sounds good – you have my number still, right?”

“Of course, and don’t worry, after ringing in the New Year, I certainly won’t be awake at my usual 6:00 a.m. – I promise not to ring you before at least 10:00!” Rachel grinned and Quinn chuckled, knowing full well how dedicated the diva was to her routines. “That doesn’t mean you’re off the hook for tonight though – you have to come dance with me!”

“What? No, Rachel, I – the dance floor’s so crowded, I’m happy to just sip my drink,” Quinn really did not want to dance one-on-one with the sexy brunette in her skin-tight little dress. The crush she’d had in high school had mellowed a bit with distance, but there was no denying the girl was a knockout and Quinn really didn’t want any... problems to arise.

“Nonsense! Come on, Quinn, it’ll be fun!” Rachel grabbed Quinn’s hands and tugged her off the bar stool, beaming that bright smile that was virtually guaranteed to get Quinn to do whatever she was asking.

“Rachel, no, I...,” Quinn attempted to put up a token resistance, but she really could not resist that smile and the flirtatious, teasing look in the brunette’s eyes.

Allowing the shorter girl to pull her onto the dance floor, Quinn decided she would try to just go with the flow. She was pleasantly surprised to find she really was having fun; Rachel was a little more affectionate than usual thanks to the alcohol, but so far a respectable distance had been kept between their hips and she began to relax and enjoy herself. Of course, sometimes good things don’t last, and it wasn’t long before Rachel was pressing closer to shimmy against her and Quinn had to start thinking about dissecting her frog in eighth grade to distract herself from the feeling of that lithe body against hers. And then Rachel just had to turn and press her ass into Quinn’s groin, gyrating her hips and waving her hands in the air and Quinn _couldn’t_ distract herself any longer.

“Quinn?” Rachel turned and looked at her, a combination of puzzlement and shock on her face that would have been amusing in other circumstances.

Quinn paled and fled, darting up the nearby stairway to hide in the spare room, fleetingly grateful that Puck had provided her with a key in case she drank too much to drive (he always locked all the bedrooms to keep random partiers from trashing them). She just needed a few minutes to get her head together and calm down a bit and figure out what the _hell_ she was going to tell Rachel. Tapping the adjustable overhead light to the lowest setting (because a stubbed toe really would just be the capper on the night), Quinn began pacing at the foot of the bed, running her hands through her hair, heart pounding wildly. She might have come a long way in accepting herself, but that didn’t mean she was ready to expose her secret, especially like this.

Turning to continue wearing a path in the carpet, Quinn froze at the sight of Rachel slipping into the room and cursed herself for not thinking to lock the door behind her. The diva was apparently a bit more collected, as she turned to lock the door before fixing Quinn with a solemn gaze. Rachel had taken a moment to collect herself and had quickly come to a logical conclusion about what she had felt (she’s in college, after all, she’s learned a few things), and she really wanted to reassure the blonde that it wouldn’t affect their friendship. Closing the distance between them, she placed a comforting hand on Quinn’s bicep, ignoring the tension in the other girl’s frame.

“Quinn, I just want you to know, you don’t have to be embarrassed – packing isn’t necessarily uncommon in the LGBT community, and I for one fully support all expressions of sexuality among consenting adults. You should know that my having two gay dads has made me exceedingly open-minded and it was entirely unnecessary for you to leave the dance floor.”

“Rachel, no, I – I’m not packing,” Quinn desperately wanted the shorter girl to get to the point and get _out_ so she could get herself under control.

“I know what I felt, Quinn – you don’t have to hide it from me. Look, I – I’ll admit I’m a little surprised, considering I didn’t even know you’re interested in women, but you obviously came here in hope of taking someone home tonight and I just, I don’t want you to... miss out on that just because your socially-awkward sort-of friend found you out,” Rachel looked down, a startling vulnerability apparent in her expression.

“Oh... Rachel, no, it isn’t – I wasn’t trying to get away from _you_ specifically, it’s just...,” Quinn stumbled over her words with the dawning realisation that Rachel was actually _hurt_ that she was to all appearances planning to hook up tonight with _someone who wasn’t Rachel._

“I... don’t understand what you mean, Quinn,” the brunette frowned, confusion plain on her features.

Quinn puffed out a sigh and ran a hand across her eyes, sweeping her hair back. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Rachel, and it was clear from the girl’s (adorable) consternation she was going to have to say _something_ to clear this up. That _something_ would probably have to be the truth at this point, considering what she’d already let spill, and _god_ why did everything have to get so complicated.

“Rach, I... I’m really not packing, it... it’s real, okay?” Quinn squeezed her eyes shut, jaw clenched, hands balled into fists at her sides. She’d never _told_ anyone before, she’d always been so careful with showering and changing and god, _tucking_ and here she was just blurting it out to the girl she was sort of half in love with, but really only peripherally friends with. If ever Rachel wanted to get her back for the years of ostracisation, this would be all the ammo she’d need.

“Sure, Quinn, of course it is. And Patti LuPone really is my mother,” Rachel levelled the blonde with a disgusted glare, voice uncharacteristically harsh with bitter sarcasm. “I know you don’t hold me in the highest regard, but I thought you’d at least give me credit for a modicum of intelligence. Why can’t you just admit the truth?”

“Damn it, Rachel, I’m not – it isn’t... ugh, you are so frustrating sometimes.”

“ _I’m_ frustrating? You – you won’t even admit you’re wearing a strap-on that _I_ _felt_ , because you’d rather lie to me than admit the truth of your own sexuality! You don’t want me, it’s fine, I get it, I’m not the most attractive girl, I’m annoying and obsessive and the only thing I really have going for me is my voice, I know that. If this is some twisted attempt to spare my feelings, just – don’t. The one thing I always thought I could count on with you, Quinn, was to be honest with me when it mattered. So just – stop playing games with me.” Rachel stomped her foot, both hands clenched, eyes flashing with anger.

_Fuck, she’s hot when she’s mad..._ Quinn felt her cock stirring back to life at the sight of the diva’s flushed cheeks and heaving chest. _Damn, focus, Fabray_... she really needed to pull herself together and _stop_ staring at the shorter girl’s lips if she was going to get out of here with their quasi-friendship intact.

“Rachel...,” Quinn’s voice was pleading now, but Rachel wouldn’t be swayed; she crossed her arms, jaw set, lips tucked in, challenging Quinn with her gaze. “You – you’re beautiful and smart, and loyal, and so much more than just a voice. I know that – I know I tore you down for so long, but – it was just _because_ you’re so – you’re wonderful.”

“And yet you still don’t want me,” Rachel whispered, so quietly Quinn could barely make out the words.

Suddenly realising what was at the heart of this confrontation, Quinn made an impulsive decision and pulled the brunette’s hand down to press the palm against her semi-hard penis.

“Does this _feel_ like a strap-on?”

Rachel’s jaw dropped open and she looked down in wonder at the package in her hand. Quinn moaned softly when the diva squeezed, gently testing the firmness of the gradually hardening member. Rachel looked up at Quinn in shock, noting the half-lidded eyes and slight flush on the pale girl’s cheeks.

“Do you believe me now?” Quinn’s voice had picked up a slight rasp with her rising arousal.

“I... it’s really... real,” Rachel trailed her fingers up and down the length of the now fully-hard shaft, causing Quinn’s hips to twitch against her.

“Y-yes... fuck, Rach.”

“And I... this – this is for me... out there, that was for me, and you... why did you run, Quinn?” She had to know. She’d always thought the blonde was too far out of her league to even notice her, but there was an obvious physical attraction, so why – why would Quinn run from her? Was she really not even good enough for a half-drunk party hook-up?

“I... fuck, you have to, you have to stop, I can’t – I can’t think when you’re doing that,” Quinn reached out and stilled Rachel’s hand on her painfully hard member. “Rachel, please, try – try to see it from my perspective. This isn’t exactly... normal, you know? Would you – how do you think most people would react to finding out I have a, a penis?”

Quinn practically choked on the word, bile rising in her throat. God, she’d just admitted her deepest secret _out loud_ for the first time in her life, and to the girl she hadn’t even been able to work up the nerve to ask out during high school. _Well, at least the hard part’s out of the way and I won’t have to worry about getting my heart broken later... just rip it off like a bandaid._

“Oh, Quinn,” Rachel’s expression softened and she stepped in to hug the blonde tightly. “You’re still the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met – and so much more.”

Quinn returned the embrace somewhat awkwardly, painfully aware of the hard member trapped between their bodies and pressing quite obviously into the shorter girl’s stomach. Rachel pulled back slightly, cupping the blonde’s face lightly in her hands and leaning their foreheads together.

“Quinn, I know this has to be difficult for you, but you have to know that nothing you could tell me would change the way I feel about you, okay? I care about you too much to let something like anatomy – an accident of birth – change that.”

Hazel eyes filled with tears, searching the deep chocolate gaze of their counterparts to find nothing but earnest sincerity. A lone tear wound slowly down a porcelain cheek and Rachel leaned up to gently kiss it away.

“Thank you I – I should’ve trusted in you, I’ve just never...”

“Shh, it’s okay, I promise – I understand,” Rachel smiled up at the blonde, eyes warm with affection and... maybe something deeper.

“You’re amazing, Rachel, you know that? I’m so sorry I ever gave you a reason to think otherwise,” Quinn squeezed the girl tightly in a quick hug and then stepped back with a light smile, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders – her secret was out, to the person who’s acceptance might just matter the most, and... the world hadn’t ended. In fact, things were turning out better than she would’ve imagined in her wildest dreams.

“It’s okay, Quinn, I think I might have a better understanding of why you always pushed me away... in fact,” Rachel paused and bit her lip, looking up coyly through dark lashes. “I think it’s actually rather flattering, in light of recent... developments.”

Quinn groaned when Rachel ran her palm the length of her cock where it strained against her pants.

“It would be a shame to let this go to waste, don’t you think?” Rachel grinned mischievously, fingers toying around the tip of the hard member.

“Fuck, Rach,” Quinn panted, hips thrusting weakly into Rachel’s hand.

“Mm-hmm, that’s the idea,” Rachel smirked, pressing close to capture the blonde’s mouth in a deep kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut at the electric feeling of the former cheerleader’s luscious mouth against hers and she flicked her tongue along the girl’s bottom lip. Quinn moaned and opened her mouth, welcoming the hot tongue that swept across hers.

Rachel’s hands worked at Quinn’s belt, pulling the leather free and unzipping the loose slacks. Her hand snaked inside snug boxer-briefs to palm the erect member, smearing pre-come down the length. Quinn whimpered into her mouth, hips bucking uncontrollably into the small hand. Rachel disengaged to drop to her knees before the panting blonde, looking up at her with impossibly dark eyes.

Quinn looked on in trepidation as Rachel slowly pulled her trousers and underwear down to expose her body. Despite the brunette’s words, she was nervous about this part – it’s one thing to have the intellectual knowledge and another to experience it, to _see_ it. She wasn’t naïve enough to think that her anatomy wasn’t shocking by any stretch of the imagination, and she was fully prepared for Rachel to back out of - _run from -_ this almost-tryst.

Rachel breathed deeply as the scent of the blonde’s arousal hit her – a somewhat familiar, earthy musk she’d come to expect with men (well, _a_ man), and a lighter, flowery tang that she recognised from her own... self-exploration. Her lips parted and she felt her breathing quicken at the sight of the other girl’s unique anatomy: her cock jutted up proudly, bulbous head nearly purple, a bead of pre-come forming at the tip. The full length had to be at least eight inches, thick and hard, a vein pulsing along the underside in rhythm with the girl’s heartbeat. At the base, the rigid member flared into delicate lips above a glistening, pink cleft that was as beautiful as any flower.

Quinn pulled her hips away slightly, fighting the urge to cover herself. Her eyes darted around, looking anywhere but at Rachel as the girl looked at her for the first time – the only person other than her parents and doctor to ever _see_ her.

“Quinn,” Rachel called softly, reaching up to clasp one twitching hand. “Hey, look at me.”

Her voice was so gentle, so... _loving_ , Quinn was actually startled into following the directive, her wild, wary gaze meeting still, deep pools of chocolate.

“You’re beautiful,” Rachel smiled kindly, squeezing her hand. Quinn’s mouth dropped in shock – that was the last thing she’d expected to hear just then – and she watched dumbly when Rachel leaned forward to place an open-mouthed kiss on her weeping cockhead. The dark gaze never faltered as she began to make love to Quinn’s cock with her mouth, tongue swirling, lips caressing and sucking gently. Quinn’s eyes slid closed and her shoulders dropped as she relaxed into the pleasure of having _Rachel Berry_ give her a blow job.

The corners of Rachel’s mouth turned up in a slight smile at the sight of the tension leaving the blonde’s body. It seemed her skittish... friend, wasn’t going to bolt like a wild creature and she focused her attention entirely on pleasuring the throbbing cock between her lips. Splaying her hands around curvaceous hips, she craned her neck and pushed forward to take the first few inches of the thick member into her mouth. She set a slow rhythm, pulling back and pushing forward, taking a little more of the straining member into her mouth with each bob of her head. At the last couple inches, she pushed forward slowly, swallowing around the rigid shaft until her nose pressed against the blonde’s toned abdomen.

“Oh... mm, Rachel, god, how’re you... fuck,” Quinn panted, eyes riveted to the sight of her dick completely engulfed in the tiny brunette’s mouth and throat.

Rachel pulled back to the tip, gently sliding her lips off the bulbous head to let the hard member slap wetly against Quinn’s abdomen. A distant part of her mind noted with some fascination that the tip was practically _in_ the girl’s bellybutton, she was so long. Sliding one hand around an athletic thigh, Rachel circled two fingers at the blonde’s molten entrance.

“May I?”

“Nngh, fuck... _yes_... please...,” Quinn whimpered, shifting her stance to spread her knees as wide as her half-off pants would allow.

A low groan tore from Rachel’s throat and she leaned up to wrap her lips around the rigid cock, sliding her mouth down the length of it even as she slid her fingers deep into the grasping wetness of Quinn’s core. The soft, velvety walls gripped and pulsed around her fingers, a contrast to the silken steel throbbing in her mouth. She set a rhythm, pushing her fingers in each time she swallowed the thick shaft, curling and pulling them out each time she withdrew to swirl her tongue around the smooth head.

“Oh my god, oh my god... mmn, Rachel...,” Quinn raised trembling hands to carefully stroke the dark head bobbing between her legs. Rachel moaned and slid her free hand around to knead the blonde’s full ass and Quinn nearly lost it. “Fuck... Rach...”

The movement of Quinn’s hips became jerky and she let out soft little cries in tandem with Rachel’s movements. She clutched almost frantically at Rachel’s head, trying to move the girl off of her twitching cock as the coil in her abdomen wound tighter and tighter.

“I can’t... you have to... fuck, Rachel, I – I’m gonna...,” Quinn’s babble was cut short when Rachel held her full length in that golden throat, fingertips pressing firmly on that white-hot spot inside her slick channel. With a final cry, Quinn’s orgasm ripped through her, her walls clamping down almost painfully on Rachel’s fingers while her cock spasmed, shooting thick ropes of hot come down the brunette’s throat. Rachel swallowed greedily, moaning around the length, pulsing her fingers gently on that sensitive spot inside. Quinn nearly collapsed with the overwhelming power of her release and she had to lean heavily on Rachel’s shoulders for a few moments.

“Sorry,” Quinn mumbled, straightening to support her own weight. “That was just... that was amazing, I’ve never...”

Rachel slid her mouth off the softening member and gently pulled her fingers out of the blonde’s tight core, causing Quinn to inhale sharply at the dual sensation. With a hint of a smile playing at the corner of her lips she rose to stand before her anxious new lover. Deciding that actions speak louder than words – and considering that Quinn apparently still didn’t quite believe that Rachel accepted _\- wanted -_ her – she leaned in to capture the girl’s mouth in a languid kiss, teasing the full lips apart to slide her tongue inside. Quinn groaned, tasting herself for the first time, and she pulled the little diva close, hands hesitantly exploring a pert backside. Breaking the kiss, Rachel forestalled any further apologies on Quinn’s part by dragging her mouth across that sharp jaw to suck on one plump earlobe.

“I don’t want you to be sorry,” Rachel murmured. “I just want you to make love to me.”

“A-are you – are you sure?” Quinn short-circuited a bit at the blunt statement. It was as if she’d spent her whole life without knowing the taste of food, and now suddenly she was being offered a banquet.

“Quinn...,” Rachel’s voice was a low, throaty purr. “Fuck me.”

Rachel didn’t give Quinn a chance to answer – or overthink things – instead capturing the girl’s mouth in a deep kiss, undulating her hips against the curvaceous blonde to the rhythm of the bass echoing from downstairs. Quinn whimpered into the diva’s mouth, returning the kiss fervently, tangling her tongue with its counterpart. Her hands – bolder now – dared to explore under the girl’s short dress, delighted to find bare skin. She kneaded the twin globes, rocking against the brunette’s core.

“Touch me, please,” Rachel gasped, tearing her mouth away from Quinn’s.

Quinn’s breath hitched and she pushed the short black dress up around the diva’s slender waist. Bringing one hand to the heated centre, she pushed the little thong aside to carefully explore silky folds. Rachel moaned and clutched at Quinn’s shoulders for balance. Quinn watched her hand at work between those long legs, fascinated by the shimmering wetness and delicate flesh. Stroking her fingers along the engorged nub, Quinn’s attention was drawn back to Rachel’s face by a loud cry; she was beautiful in her arousal, lips parted, pupils dilated, cheeks flushed.

“Mm, Quinn... please – I... I need more...”

Continuing her gentle ministrations, Quinn brought her other hand up to unzip the tight dress, gasping as the top fell away to partially expose small, perfect breasts. She wanted to see more and she pulled her hand away from Rachel’s centre, drawing a whimper of protest from the smaller girl. Realising what she was about, Rachel practically ripped the dress off and pressed herself against Quinn, threading her fingers through short, golden locks and thrusting her tongue into the other girl’s mouth. Their kiss grew sloppier as their passion mounted and Quinn finally tore herself away to press Rachel down onto the edge of the bed, kneeling before her.

Watching carefully for any sign of discomfort, Quinn carefully peeled the thong away, Rachel leaning back on her hands to lift her hips up. Quinn could smell Rachel’s arousal, the heady perfume inflaming her senses and she wasted no time in leaning forward to sample the girl’s flavour.

“Oh god, yes...,” Rachel moaned, her insides clenching at the sight of that gorgeous head between her legs.

Quinn loved the taste of the brunette – flowery and sweet – the exquisite wetness coating her tongue. She moaned into the girl’s sopping pussy, sucking on her inner lips, swirling her tongue to taste every hidden fold. It still wasn’t enough – she had to have more, and she trailed her tongue down to thrust into the hot channel; surrounding it in liquid heat, bathing in the girl’s essence. Rachel collapsed back onto the bed at the feeling of that hot, wet muscle fluttering in her core. Her hands fisted into the duvet and she cried out loudly, hips bucking uncontrollably. Quinn laid one arm across her hips to hold her still, sliding her other hand between the girl’s legs to stroke her slick clit even as she continued slurping greedily at her centre.

“God, Quinn... fuck, yes... ungh, your tongue... so, so good...,” Rachel was panting and breathless, barely able to formulate words, belly tightening as her pleasure spiralled higher and higher.

Thrusting rhythmically into the girl’s core with her tongue, Quinn slid her fingertips a little lower, carefully pushing back Rachel’s engorged clitoral hood to rub gentle circles directly on the protruding little nub. Rachel shrieked and came with a gush, flooding Quinn’s mouth with nectar, walls collapsing around that heavenly tongue as pleasure wracked her body. Quinn lapped happily at the diva’s centre, cleaning up the mess she’d caused and prolonging the shuddering aftershocks.

“Fuck, Quinn,” Rachel hissed and pulled her hips back, her over stimulated sex unable to take any more. Propping herself up on her elbows, Rachel looked down at the girl kneeling between her legs, needing the connection of eye contact after such an intense experience.

Quinn pulled away, rubbing the smooth, golden thighs and licking her reddened lips like a cat with cream. Her eyes were heavy-lidded and dark with arousal, cheeks flushed and glistening in the low light. The shaggy blonde hair was a mess, and Rachel thought she’d never looked more beautiful.

Rachel slid back up the bed until she was spread in the middle of the big mattress, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Quinn watched as if in a trance until Rachel quirked one finger, beckoning the blonde to join her. As if that small motion had been the trigger she was waiting for, Quinn yanked her shirt over her head – not even bothering with the buttons – and kicked her pants and boxers the rest of the way off. Rachel felt her pulse increase and renewed arousal throbbed between her legs at the sight of the toned, athletic body, small breasts – the former cheerleader hadn’t even bothered with a bra – and proud cock jutting up, hard and ready.

Quinn crawled up to cover Rachel’s body with her own; struck by sudden uncertainty, she hesitated, holding her pelvis away from the smaller girl, eyes searching, pleading for... something. Rachel smiled gently and pulled the anxious blonde into a sweet kiss, offering wordless reassurance that _yes_ it was okay and _yes_ she was wanted. Feeling the taller girl relax, Rachel trailed one hand down her back to smooth her palm across full buttocks, applying gentle pressure to encourage the girl to lie against her. Slowly, carefully, Quinn settled her hips against Rachel’s, her rigid cock nestling between wet folds.

“Oh, oh... that’s... fuck, so _wet,_ ” Quinn panted, sliding her length repeatedly against an engorged clit. Her own wetness was coating the inside of her thighs, and her core clenched around nothing at the feeling of Rachel’s slick folds caressing the underside of her shaft.

“Mmm, yes, Quinn, I want you inside... please,” Rachel squeezed a handful of the girl’s delicious ass, pressing her harder into her wanton core. The feeling of that silk-covered steel rubbing against her clit was divine, but she wanted _more_.

Quinn groaned, and propped herself on one hand, grasping the base of her cock to rub the tip against Rachel’s entrance. The brunette gasped and pressed her hips upwards, trying to get Quinn _inside_ already. Slowly, steadily, Quinn pushed forward, her fat cockhead sliding easily into the slick channel. Trying to put all her energy into _not_ coming before she was even all the way in, Quinn tore her gaze away from the sight of her shaft splitting the diva in two, instead focusing on the girl’s face, beautiful as it contorted in ecstasy.

“Rachel...,” Quinn exhaled on a shaky breath as she sheathed herself to the hilt. The diva was so hot, and tight, and wet – she felt so good, Quinn almost wanted to cry.

“Oh god, baby – please,” Rachel had never been filled up like this before; she and Finn had never _fit_ properly – his dick was adequate, but his body was too big and clumsy. With Quinn, it felt like their bodies were made for each other, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle.

Quinn began to move slowly, pumping her thick cock in and out of the delicious heat. The friction was incredible, the soft, searing wetness like drenched velvet clinging tightly to her length. She watched Rachel’s face as she continued her slow thrusting, the chocolate eyes heavy-lidded, plump lips parted and gasping for breath, releasing little cries of pleasure. The girl’s hands burned a slow path up Quinn’s body, nails scraping along her sides to settle on her shoulders. On the next push in, she angled her hips up, her cockhead pressing into a rough patch that had Rachel digging her fingernails into strong shoulders and crying out loudly.

“Oh fuck, yes – just like that,” Rachel moaned, bringing her knees up higher, spreading her legs wider.

“Mmn, Rachel, d-do you know how, f-fuck, how sexy you look?” Quinn rasped, her usual light, whispery voice lower and rougher with her arousal. Rachel’s eyes rolled back in her head at the sound of that voice caressing her ear, feeling her pussy clamp down around the carefully thrusting cock. She pulled Quinn down against her, wanting those lips – that voice! – closer to her ear.

Quinn laid her body flush against Rachel’s, her mouth next to the girl’s ear, her hips steadily pumping in and up, hitting that rough spot each time. Rachel clutched at her, holding her tightly, those long legs wrapping around her waist. Quinn could feel her own walls clenching, her wetness practically dripping out of her to mingle with Rachel’s. She began rotating her hips each time she bottomed out, grinding her pubic bone against Rachel’s swollen clit.

“Fuck, you feel so good... I – I’ve wanted this for, mmn, so long,” Quinn’s breath was hot on Rachel’s ear, her fervent declaration punctuated by breathy moans and cries.

“Oh, Quinn, you... nngh, fuck,” Rachel could feel herself getting closer, her walls beginning to spasm around the thick member, electric bolts of pleasure radiating through her each time Quinn rubbed against her clit. She urged the blonde on with wordless cries, rocking against her as that perfect cock stoked the fire of her approaching orgasm.

Quinn was trying to hold back, she really was, but Rachel’s pussy was getting hotter and tighter and the little noises the diva was panting next to her ear mingled with the sound of her own hoarse grunts and the rhythmic, wet sound of her cock stroking slowly into the girl like an erotic symphony. She could feel that coil in her abdomen tightening again, her orgasm bearing down on her in a tidal wave of ecstasy.

“Rachel... unnh... Rachel!” Quinn thought she might have stopped breathing as she thrust deeply into the brunette a final time, hips jerking spasmodically, cock twitching and spurting her release to fill the clenching channel. Her vision went dark and a roaring sound filled her ears, every nerve ending in her body aflame with raw pleasure.

Rachel cried out at the burst of liquid heat, a release of pressure deep in her grasping cunt, and the last final grind against her protruding clit. She raked her nails down smooth, porcelain shoulders, her walls contracting around the still-hard member buried in her. Her body shook and convulsed with the force of the climax ripping through her; she’d never had such an intense orgasm and as she slowly spiralled down from the heights of ecstasy, Quinn’s softening cock gripped snugly in her pussy, she thought she would never be able to bear being with anyone else. She clung to the blonde resting bonelessly against her, revelling in the feel of holding her close while their heartbeats slowed and their breath evened.

Despite the physical intimacy and the walls that seemed to have been broken down tonight, Rachel couldn’t help the sliver of doubt creeping into her heart. She’d gained a lot of confidence, but she still couldn’t help but feel like the gorgeous blonde was out of her league – she was flawless and she could have _anyone_ , why would she want to have Rachel?

Quinn soaked in the presence of the diva, taking comfort from the physical closeness, the feeling of her heartbeat, and the gentle rise and fall of her chest. She didn’t know if she’d ever get a chance to do this again, and she really wanted to remember everything about being so intimately connected with the tiny brunette. After all, she may have loved the girl for years, but she had never been exactly kind to her until recently – things tonight might’ve gotten out of control with the atmosphere and the alcohol, but they’d be heading back to their college lives in a couple days and long-distance relationships were hard enough when two people were already established, let alone former frienemies who had skipped a step or two on the way to becoming lovers. Still, Quinn wasn’t going to let her go so easily – she was determined not to let the girl leave this time without telling her how she felt.

 “Quinn?” the blonde’s musings were interrupted by Rachel’s soft voice.

“Hmm?”

“What happens now?” Rachel couldn’t stop the slight waver in her tone and hoped the other girl wouldn’t pick up on the sudden vulnerability.

“Well,” Quinn began, raising herself up to hover above the tiny brunette. “I was thinking round three...”

“No, I – I mean tomorrow.”

“As I was saying...,” Quinn grinned, eyes dancing playfully. “First, round three... then, sleep, because I don’t know about you, but it’s way past my bed time. And then – “

“Quinn, please,” Rachel looked up at her erstwhile friend, deep eyes shimmering with the threat of tears.

“ _And then_ ,” the unrepentant blonde continued. “We’ll have that brunch we talked about... and then I go back to Yale –,“ Rachel whimpered at those words and Quinn’s sudden seriousness, “– and you go back to NYADA –,” the threatened tears pooled and one trickled down the side of Rachel’s face, “– and then... then we start making use of those Metro North passes, and I come visit my girlfriend in the city next weekend...”

Quinn’s voice had trailed to a near-whisper by the end and her eyes flitted uncertainly across Rachel’s face. The diva’s breath hitched for a moment, not quite processing the words, and then a huge, beaming smile broke out on her face.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Quinn smiled softly and leaned down for a sweet kiss. On the way, she noted idly that the clock had ticked over to 12:00 – accompanied by drunken roars from downstairs and the bursting of fireworks outside. They’d missed the festivities, but she couldn’t think of anywhere else she’d rather be.


End file.
